


How Jack Met Wade

by CalebTheMendel



Category: Michael Vey Series - Richard Paul Evans
Genre: Children, First Day of School, Jack Vranes - Freeform, Michael Vey - Freeform, Probably not though, Short & Sweet, Sweet, They’re kids, Wade West - Freeform, maybe fluff?, probably not continuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebTheMendel/pseuds/CalebTheMendel
Summary: Just a story about the day Jack met Wade





	How Jack Met Wade

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally gonna be a group chat fic, but than I realized I could always do a fic on how my favorite boys, Jack and Wade, met! So here we go I guess.

“Come on Jack, you have to get out of the car!”  
“But mom,” the little boy said, “I don't want to! Why can't I stay with you?”   
“Oh Jack. I thought we had this conversation yesterday. You have to go here to learn, and make new friends! Please, honey, I'll go in with you.”  
Jack sighed. “Fine. But you have to come with me!” He exclaimed.  
“Okay,” the woman laughed.  
She helped her son out of the car, and put him on the ground. He took her hand and they started walking to the building.  
“Mom, look at that kid!” He yelled, pointing at a young boy and his mother. He had dark blonde hair and was standing next to a woman who didn't even look like she wanted to be there. She was practically dragging the boy out of her car. “Honey, don't point, it's rude.” she explained.  
“But mom! I want to help him, he looks sad!”   
“Please Jack, let's just go into the building. We shouldn't be meddling in other people's business.”  
Jack let go of her hand, and started running towards the boy. When he reached him, the boy seemed very scared of Jack, and the boys mother was still dragging him along. He waved and said, “Hello!”   
The mother finally noticed the young Jack and started pulling faster. When he kept following them, she started to scream, “What do you want with me or my son! Leave us alone, kid!” She said, before leaving her kid at the front of the door and screaming some more.   
Jack's mother was horrified at the ladies screaming, and walked up and protected her son. “Please lady, stop yelling. I just want my son to go to school, and not to be yelled at. So would you kindly fuck off, ma'am.”  
The woman looked very offended at that statement, and looked around at the other parents. She could see that everyone else was shaking their heads in agreement. She huffed, and stormed off back in her car.  
The son of the woman looked terrified, and was crying his eyes out. Jack walked up to the boy, and said, “Your mom doesn't like a very nice person. But you can't be like her, right?” The kid shook his head. “You are good! I'm Jack Vranes, who are you?”  
The kid looked scared to answer, but saw that his mom had left. “Uh, Wade West.”  
“Well Wade, I hope we can be friends!”  
“Yeah! I hope so too!”


End file.
